fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Largo (Path of Radiance)
For the Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 boss, see Largo (Thracia 776 character) Largo (ラルゴ Rarugo) is a berserker featured in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is Calill's husband, and the only playable character in Path of Radiance not to be playable in Radiant Dawn due to the absence of the Berserker class. Character History Path of Radiance A self-touted "World-Class Berserker," claiming (and verified by Calill) to have pinned two tigers at once. Originally hailing from Begnion, Largo traveled Tellius in search of fights worthy of a warrior of his caliber, eventually joining Ike's army (after mistaking him for a common soldier). In direct contradiction to what his class may imply, Largo is actually a good-natured, jovial man, harboring no animosity towards Laguz, and even engaging in strength competitions with Muarim on occasion. Strong and kindhearted as he may be, he isn't too bright, as demonstrated by Support conversations with Devdan, wherein Devdan convinces Largo through ventriloquism that a drawn stick-figure on a piece of paper was an actual living being named Nadved. Radiant Dawn Largo returns in Radiant Dawn as the co-owner of a pub with his new wife Calill and newly adopted daughter Amy. He is the only unit of FE9 that is not playable in FE10. He lost one arm in an accident between the games, though the specifics of the accident are never mentioned. While Largo is unplayable, should you start a new game with PoR data, Calill will receive bonuses for any stats capped by either Largo or herself. Largo is also turned to stone by Ashera during Radiant Dawn along with thousands of other people. However, Amy is not. Largo is returned to normal after Ashera is defeated. However it stands to reason that if Largo still had his other arm and his "World-Class Berserker" strength was still readily available to him, he would've probably not been turned to stone. So, in essence, one could say the reason for his being turned to stone was because of the accident he had. Character Data Recruitment *Chapter 25: From base conversation (need to have Calill). Base Stats |Berserker |Wind |7 |52 |21 |4 |21 |20 |12 |10 |3 |15 |17 |7 |Axe - A |N/A |Silver Axe Short Axe Growth Rates |80% |70% |5% |45% |45% |30% |25% |20% Support Conversations *Tauroneo *Mia *Muarim *Devdan Bond support *Calill:10% Death quote Largo: So this is... my death... Hm... This is not a bad death... Calill... Overall Despite joining late in the game at a relatively low level, Largo starts out with very high stats, as well as growths. Due to his high base stats in health, skill (which caps disappointingly low) and especially strength, he will almost always max out those 3 stats, as well come close in speed. This, mixed with his extra 15% critical hit rate, makes him as good, if not better than, Boyd. However, people tend to avoid using him because of his abysmal Defense and Resistance (which start at 10 and 3, respectively). Long-range magic is Largo's number one threat. Etymology 'Largo' is a musical term to describe a slow, dignified tempo. This is perhaps a reference to the character Largo's speed and strength stats. The word 'largo' comes from the Latin word for 'generous.' Gallery File:LargoFE9Portrait.png‎|Largo's portrait in Path of Radiance File:LargoFE10Portrait.png‎|Largo's portrait in Radiant Dawn Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters